


All New Heights

by Lumeleo



Series: Changing Plumage [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: FtM Hibari Kyouya, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surgery recovery, Trans Male Character, Transgender Awareness Week 2020, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: While recovering from a surgery, Kyouya seems to be finding new interests. Such as swimming, or Dino and Squalo.
Series: Changing Plumage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/865260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	All New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Transgender Awareness Week!

Dino paused in the doorway of the balcony, not surprised to see Kyouya had climbed over the railing and onto the roof. He always did like napping on the roof, though Dino wasn’t sure if it was to get some distance from people, to be in a high place, or both. Squalo liked to tease Kyouya about how he was actually transitioning from a bird to a cat. Which was a better reason for them to fight than many others, really, so Dino wasn’t going to discourage the comments too much. Especially when Kyouya did resemble a big cat like this, a dark figure stretched out against the pale roof.

Dino climbed down to the roof himself, not bothering to conceal his approach. Trying to sneak closer would only put Kyouya on alert and probably lead to some bruises for Dino.

“As much as I hate to disturb you, you wanted to be woken up well before dinner.” Dino smiled. “I hope you managed to get some actual sleep.”

“It’s not as good as the Namimori Middle roof, but it’s passable.” Kyouya yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “At least it’s warm here.”

“Well, it’s good to hear it’s at least adequate.” Dino chuckled. “If you have any particular pointers on what you would prefer, I’m sure we could arrange something.”

“Cavallone.” Kyouya opened one eye to peer at him. “Exactly how long do you expect me to stay here, if you’re considering construction?”

“I’m sure there are some parts of the compound that could use some repairs. I could just throw in some roof work.” Dino waved his hand. “Besides, I’m rather hoping this won’t be your last visit to Italy ever again, so I’m just planning ahead.”

Kyouya opened his other eye as well simply to roll his eyes at Dino. “I spent a full month in closed quarters with you and Superbi Squalo, yet I still agreed to come along when you had to return. Clearly I have lost any semblance of sense I might have had before.”

“I wouldn’t dare speculate on your reasons.” Not the least because any attempt at such might inspire Kyouya to literally run off just to be contrary, and he was still not supposed to be straining himself too much. “I’m just happy to have you around, and I want to give you more reasons for it.”

“That just proves you are an idiot.” Kyouya sat up with a yawn. “Say. There is a swimming pool on the grounds, right? I’m sure I’ve seen one around here.”

Dino blinked, surprised by the sudden change of subject. “Yes, there is. It’s the kind mostly for just having fun, but you should still be avoiding exercise anyway. Would you like to try it out? I haven’t paid much attention to it in a while, but I’m sure it’s been maintained.”

“At some point, yes. I don’t actually have any swimwear yet.” Kyouya frowned for a second before breaking out into a smirk. “Since I can finally be shirtless without wanting to kill someone, I might as well enjoy it.”

“Ah.” Dino’s eyes widened with realization. Of course that would be on Kyouya’s mind. “Well, would you like to go shopping for swimwear tomorrow? And some extra strong sunscreen to keep your scars healing well.”

“I’m fairly sure you have work tomorrow.” Kyouya lifted his eyebrows as he stood up.

“I do, but I could just send a few of my people with you. Maybe arrange for a few stores to be reserved for your use, so you don’t have to deal with crowds.” Hey, if he had the money, he might as well use it. Especially if it was for Kyouya’s comfort.

Kyouya chuckled, a low sound that was so very sweet in Dino’s ears. “That desperate to see me topless, hmm?”

“I only want to help you feel comfortable.” At Kyouya’s disbelieving gaze he ducked his head to half hide a grin. “The fact that you are very pretty is only a bonus.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Kyouya stretched himself, then turned to head back towards the balcony they had climbed down from. Dino hurried to follow him. He had no doubt Kyouya would happily leave him behind if he dallied. “You’re only aiding my transition in hopes that I’ll eventually be happy enough with my body to let you touch it.”

“Kyouya!” He was fairly sure Kyouya was simply teasing, but even so, Dino couldn’t take the risk that he might actually believe such things.

“I know, I know, you’re far too soft to think in such a way.” Kyouya’s lips twitched. “We both know Squalo is the one with ulterior motives.”

“Well, you haven’t run off yet, so clearly you aren’t actually opposed.” Perhaps he was pushing his luck, but Kyouya was the one who had started the teasing. “Perhaps I should be worried that he will whisk you away entirely?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kyouya glanced at Dino over his shoulder, an incredulous look in his eyes. “We would actually tear each other’s throats out without you around to soften things. Squalo is attractive, but we’re both way too strong-willed not to clash.”

“Wait.” Dino blinked. While Kyouya was still smirking, there was a certain note of seriousness to his voice as well. “You think Squalo is attractive?”

“Of course. He looks nice, even more so when he’s fighting, and he’s very strong, too.” Because of course those would be the points Kyouya was most concerned with. “However, that does not change the fact that he is very skilled in getting under my skin. You provide enough of a calming factor that we can avoid any actual lethal intent.”

“Yet another reason to be happy that you can tolerate my presence, then.” Kyouya leaped his way back to the balcony, and Dino bit back an admonishment. Technically it was probably a bit too active for what was recommended for Kyouya, but he had to pick his battles. Rather than push the issue, Dino followed him up off the roof. The last thing he wanted was Kyouya pushing himself too hard out of spite.

“To be fair, if it wasn’t for you, we probably never would have been stuck spending so much time around each other in the first place. Keeping us from killing each other is really the least you can do.”

“I can’t really argue with that.” Dino paused for a moment, following Kyouya inside in silence. “So… does that mean you’re actually interesting in, well, something? With Squalo? Or, well, Squalo and me, since apparently I’m necessary.”

“If you’re fishing for reassurances, you’ve come to the wrong person. And as for the other point… honestly, Cavallone.” Kyouya threw him a smirk over his shoulder. “You really think I would sleep on just anyone?”

“Ahah.” Dino couldn’t help but flush a little. During their time in Japan, Kyouya had gotten into the habit of stretching himself across the couch to sleep regardless of whether Dino, Squalo, or both were already seated there. He had never really drawn attention to it, too worried that Kyouya might stop. His little skylark was just too adorable when he was asleep, and Dino rather liked the way Squalo never pushed Kyouya's legs off his lap. “Honestly? I thought you were just protesting because we wouldn’t let you sleep on the roof right after you got out of the hospital.”

“I would have found other methods to make my stance known if I was actually opposed to being that close to the two of you.” Kyouya shrugged. “Of course, that still doesn’t mean Squalo is necessarily interested.”

“I’m sure he is.” Dino paused. “You’re not even going to ask if I am?”

“Oh, please.” Kyouya scoffed, clearly unimpressed by the question. “We both know that if I wasn’t so uncomfortable with my body, we would have fucked years ago.”

Dino swallowed. He was hardly going to deny his own interest, and Kyouya had definitely been growing more affectionate since he had started his physical transition in earnest. However, Dino hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. “It’s not the sort of thing I’d like to assume.”

“You’re such a herbivore sometimes.” Kyouya shook his head, and Dino found himself entranced by the sight of his dark hair brushing against pale skin. “How about this? I’ll take you up on the shopping trip. If you finish your work on time tomorrow, you can actually come along to make sure I don’t strain myself needlessly.”

“I’m not sure I like that deal.” Dino frowned. “Who’s going to keep an eye on you if I don’t? I doubt you would want just anyone in audience when it’s your first time swimming in who knows how long.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Kyouya sounded amused in a way that rather reminded Dino of a cat toying with a mouse. “I’m going to see if I can get Squalo to come visit either way, so it’s really just a question of whether you’re going to be joining us or not.”

“So cruel, Kyouya.” Dino heaved a sigh. “I’ll definitely be working as hard as I can.” Kyouya and Squalo both at the pool, after Kyouya had admitted there was some interest involved? There was no way he was going to miss that.

“See that you do.” With that, Kyouya walked on, perfectly nonchalant about the way he was ordering around one of the most powerful people in the world of mafia.

It probably said something about Dino that he did not mind one bit, but he could not bring himself to care.


End file.
